youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Cartoon Story
CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's movie-spoof of "Toy Story". It will be on YouTube. ''Cast: *Woody - Balto (Balto)'' *''Buzz Lightyear - Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog)'' *''Mr. Potato Head - Tom Cat (w/Jerry Mouse as a extra) (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Rex - Bugs Bunny (w/Daffy Duck as a extra) (Looney Tunes)'' *''Hamm - Alex (Madagascar)'' *''Slinky Dog - Blu (Rio)'' *''Bo Peep - Jenna (Balto)'' *''Sarge - Uncle Max (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Sarge's Soldiers - Meerkats (The Lion King 1 1/2)'' *''Andy - Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster)'' *''Mrs. Davis - Queen Athena (The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning)'' *''Molly - Infant Melody (The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea)'' *''RC - Dino (The Flintstones)'' *''Lenny - Iago (Aladdin)'' *''Fire Truck - Donkey (Shrek)'' *''Tikes - Ants (A Bug's Life), Lemurs (Madagascar), Yogi's Gang, Monsters (Monsters, Inc.), Bears (Brother Bear), and Alleycats (The Aristocats)'' *''Trokia Ladybug - Francis (A Bug's Life)'' *''Trokia Goldfish - Nemo (Finding Nemo)'' *''Trokia Duck - Plucky Duck (Tiny Toon Adventures)'' *''Trokia Cat - Francis (Felidae)'' *''Trokia Bulldog - Chief (The Fox and the Hound)'' *''Toy Train - Kipo (Rio)'' *''Doodle Pad as himself'' *''See'N Say - Spike (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Rock-A-Stack - Stimpy (The Ren & Stimpy Show)'' *''Mr. Shark - Nigel (Rio)'' *''Mr. Mike - Pluto (Disney)'' *''Roly Poly Clown - Tiger (An American Tail)'' *''Snake - Morton (Horton Hears A Who)'' *''Robot - Horton (Horton Hears A Who)'' *''Barrel Of Monkeys - Monkeys (The Rugrats Movie)'' *''Bo Peep's Sheep - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians)'' *''Dolly, Ducky, and Teddy - Vitani (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride), Claudandus (Felidae), and Droopy (Tom and Jerry)'' *''Hockey Puck - Zazu (The Lion King)'' *''Etch - Roger Rabbit'' *''Mr. Spell - Baloo (The Jungle Book)'' *''Rocky Gibraltar - Owl (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Troll Dolls - Gopher (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Sid Phillips - Ronno (Bambi ll)'' *''Scud - Shark (Jaws)'' *''Combat Carl - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes)'' *''Magic 8-Ball as himself'' *''Robot Guards as themselves'' *''Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - The Powerpuff Girls'' *''Choosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Bunny (The Powerpuff Girls)'' *''Hannah Phillips - Faline (Bambi ll)'' *''Janie/Pterodactyl - Celia Mae (Monsters, Inc.)/Colonel Hathi (The Jungle Book)'' *''Baby Face - Road Runner (Looney Tunes)'' *''Legs - Goldie (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Hand-in-the-Box - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh)'' *''Roller Bob - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes)'' *''Frog - Max (The Little Mermaid)'' *''Jingle Joe - Edmond (Rock-A-Doodle)'' *''Ducky - Ed (The Lion King)'' *''Rockmobile - Classified (Penguins of Madagascar((2014))'' *''Walking Car - Melman (Madagascar)'' *''Whiskers as himself'' *''Marie Antoinette - Gloria, and Florrie (Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa)'' *''Burned Ragdoll - Felicity (Felidae)'' *''Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Bear (Balto)'' *''Yellow Soldiers Toys - Nico and Pedro (Rio)'' *''Sally Doll - Fifi la Fume (Tiny Toon Adventusnail purr Scenes: *Cartoon Story part 1 - Opening/"You've Got A Friend in Me"' *Cartoon Story part 2 - 'Coast is Clear'/Staff Meeting'' *''Cartoon Story part 3 - "Digga Tunnah"'' *''Cartoon Story part 4 - Courage, Muriel, and Eustace the Space Ranger'' *''Cartoon Story part 5 - "Strange Things"'' *''Cartoon Story part 6 - Balto, Courage, Muriel, and Eustace fight/Sid (Ronno)'' *''Cartoon Story part 7 - Who Will Andy (Richard Tyler) Pick?'' *''Cartoon Story part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station'' *''Cartoon Story part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet'' *''Cartoon Story part 10 - Courage, Muriel and Eustace Meets the Powerpuff Girls'' *''Cartoon Story part 11 - At Sid's (Ronno's) House'' *''Cartoon Story part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Ronno)'' *''Cartoon Story part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More"'' *''Cartoon Story part 14 - Courage, Muriel, and Eustace's Bandage'' *''Cartoon Story part 15 - Sid's (Ronno's) Window at Andy's (Richard Tyler's) Window'' *''Cartoon Story part 16 - The Big One'' *''Cartoon Story part 17 - Courage, Muriel, and Eustace, I Can't Do This Without You''' *''Cartoon Story part 18 - Balto Asks For Help'' *''Cartoon Story part 19 - 'Play Nice!''' *''Cartoon Story part 20 - A Chase'' *''Cartoon Story part 21 - Rocket Power'' *''Cartoon Story part 22 - Christmas At Andy's (Richard Tyler's) House'' *''Cartoon Story part 23 - End Credits'' Movie Used: * Toy Story (1995) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: * Balto (1995) * Balto ll: Wolf Quest (2002) * Balto lll: Wings of Change (2004) * Courage the Cowardly Dog (1999) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (1992) * Tom and Jerry (1940) * Rio (2011) * Rio 2 (2014) * Looney Tunes (1930) * Space Jam (1996) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011) * Madagascar (2005) * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) * Merry Madagascar (2009) * Madly Madagascar (2013) * Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride (1998) * Timon & Pumbaa (1995) * The Pagemaster (1994) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * The Flintstones (1960) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin (1994) * Aladdin: The Return of Jafar (1994) * Aladdin and the King of Thieves (1996) * Shrek (2001) * Shrek 2 (2004) * Shrek The Third (2007) * Shrek The Halls (2007) * Shrek: Forever After (2010) * Scared Shrekless (2010) * A Bug's Life (1998) * Yogi's Gang (1973) * Monsters, Inc. (2001) * Brother Bear (2003) * Brother Bear 2 (2006) * The Aristocats (1970) * Finding Nemo (2003) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) * Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation (1992) * Tiny Toons Spring Break (1994) * Felidae (1994) * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) * The Ren & Stimpy Show (1991) * Mickey Mouse Cartoons * Kung Fu Panda (2008) * Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness (2011) * Horton Hears A Who! (2008) * The Rugrats Movie (1998) * 101 Dalmatians (1961) * 101 Dalmatians ll: Patch's London Adventure (2003) * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 (2003) * SpongeBob SquarePants (1999) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) * The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out Of Water (2015) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) * Winnie the Pooh: Seasons of Giving (1999) * Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) * Winnie the Pooh: A Valentine For You (1999) * Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) * Bambi (1942) * Bambi ll (2006) * Jaws (1975) * Jaws 2 (1978) * Jaws 3 (1983) * Jaws: The Revenge (1987) * The Powerpuff Girls (1998) * The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) * Rock-A-Doodle (1992) * The Little Mermaid (1981) * The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea (2000) * Penguins of Madagascar (2014) Voices: * Tom Hanks * Tim Allen * Don Rickles * Jim Varney * Wallace Shawn * John Ratzenberger * Annie Potts * John Morris * Erik Von Detten * Laurie Metcalf * R. Lee Ermey * Sarah Freeman * Penn Jillette * Jack Angel * Spencer Aste * Greg Berg * Lisa Bradley * Kendall Cunningham * Debi Derryberry * Cody Dorkin * Bill Framer * Craig Good * Gregory Grudt * Danielle Judovits * Sam Lasseter * Brittany Levenbrown * Sherry Lynn * Scott McAfee * Mickie McGowan * Ryan O'Donohue * Jeff Pidgeon * Patrick Phinney * Phil Proctor * Jan Rabson * Joe Ranft * Andrew Stanton * Shane Sweet * Brian Bedford * Antonio Bandares * Nathan Lane * Dom DeLouise * John Byner * Tara Strong * John Fiedler * Bernard Fox * Richie Sanders * Dana Laurita * Dori Whittaker * Billy Whittaker * Mel Blanc * Ellen Connell * Ginny Tyler * Larry Roberts * Paul Julian * Dub Taylor * Benedict Cumberbatch * Keith Coogan * Sandy Duncan * Phillip Glasser * Frank Welker * Denis Leary * David Hyde Pierce * Wayne Allwine Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Channels Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie-Spoofs Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Category:YouTube Category:Youtube Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360's Posters Category:Courage and Twilight Sparkle Pictures Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 DVD Collection Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Disney Movies Category:YOUTUBE Category:Dailymotion Category:Vimeo Category:CartoonNetworkandHasbroFan360 Pixar Collection